The purpose of this study is to determine the best dose of L-cysteine to use to prevent the light-sensitivity symptoms of erythropoietic protoporphyria. Previous studies have shown that 1000 mg/day, given in two doses of 500 mg/day is effective. This study will determine if a lower dose would also be effective.